


Следуй за серыми нитями

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд и Шульдих едут в Ирландию. По слухам, там находится берсерк, который может стать четвертым членом их команды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следуй за серыми нитями

От Гамбурга до Шаннона — трехчасовой перелет. Кроуфорд закладывает плюсом два часа — на случай форс-мажорных обстоятельств, а затем добавляет еще полчаса, потому что они летят вдвоем с Шульдихом, а в его будущем линии вероятностей имеют свойство ломаться чаще, чем у нормальных людей. Кроуфорд бронирует в отеле двухместный номер бизнес класса. Легенда гласит, что они приехали в отпуск, что у них один чемодан на двоих, а в номере двуспальная кровать. Легенду придумали в Эсцет, видимо, посчитав это хорошей шуткой. Во всяком случае, Кроуфорд очень надеется, что это именно шутка, потому что в противном случае его может ожидать очень неприятный, очень долгий разговор с начальством. Хотя возможно все дело в экономии средств — один двухместный номер стоит в полтора раза дешевле, чем два одноместных.

Наги провожает их, не отрываясь от ноутбука и вгрызаясь в гамбургер, который рано утром Шульдих притащил из забегаловки. Вообще-то, он притащил три гамбургера, кофе и целую коробку пончиков, которые успел умять еще до того, как Кроуфорд с Наги проснулись — ускоренный метаболизм, проблемы с запоминанием, координация на уровне акробатических номеров. Иногда Кроуфорду начинает казаться, что они зря действуют вместе, что более эффективно было бы взять в команду незнакомого телепата, с которым не провел в Розенкройц большую часть своей жизни.

— Ты теперь будешь прямо как Маколей Калкин в “Один дома”, — смеется Шульдих и слизывает с пальцев розовую посыпку. — На носу Рождество, так что если вдруг к тебе заявятся грабители, сделай все правильно. В твоем распоряжении целый арсенал оружия — я думаю, настало время научиться им пользоваться. Кстати, не забудь потом убраться. И помни самое главное правило — могила должна быть не меньше двух метров в глубину! А лучше всего хоронить трупы на заднем дворе соседей, — Шульдих болтает без передыху, смеется, и Наги, заразившись его настроением, слегка дергает уголком губ в попытке спрятать усмешку.

Несмотря на свою замкнутость, он довольно легко вписался в команду. Наги было наплевать на личную жизнь окружающих, наплевать на шуточки Шульдиха и вечную занятость Кроуфорда. Не прошло и месяца, как он перестал вздрагивать каждый раз, когда к нему обращались, и окончательно обосновался в дальней комнате на втором этаже. Компьютер заменил Наги и маму, и папу, и любимого брата.

— Надеюсь, ничего необычного не случится. Деньги на карте, номер моего телефона у тебя есть, — Кроуфорд подходит ближе и кладет руку на плечо Наги. — Я рассчитываю на тебя.

На этот раз Наги не сдерживает улыбку — он привык к Кроуфорду, он доверяет ему, он ценит его даже превыше компьютера, так что в иерархии ценностей Наоэ Наги Кроуфорд находится просто на немыслимых высотах.

— Конечно, можешь не волноваться, — Кроуфорд видит, как довольно щурится Шульдих, словивший эмоциональный фон Наги.

***

В Килраше, куда они прибывают ровно минута в минуту с расписанием, идет дождь. Морось висит в воздухе и заставляет Шульдиха зябко поводить плечами и смешно морщить нос от оседающих на лице капель. У Кроуфорда заказан автомобиль, который уже ожидает их, и когда служащий отдает им ключи, Шульдих торопливо забирается назад, вытягивает ноги на сиденье и упирается макушкой в стекло. С очков, которые наперекор погоде все еще прикрывают бандану, стекает вода, вода стекает с волос, вода топит этот город. И Кроуфорд посмеивается про себя, предвкушая взрыв — Шульдих ненавидит, когда что-то портит его прическу.

— Последнее убийство было в пригороде? — пока Кроуфорд выводит машину на шоссе, Шульдих звонит Наги и ставит телефон на громкую связь. В машине начинает глухо звучать электронная музыка в такт дождю.

— Да, все по расписанию. Недалеко от вашего отеля нашли труп. Говорят, монашку загрызли звери, но, судя по фотографиям из полицейских отчетов, я все же поставил бы на нашего берсеркера. В составленном тобой графике говорится, следующую жертву он прикончит через несколько дней, а затем затаится на неопределенное время.

— Интересно, на что похоже логово берсеркера? А, Брэд, как думаешь? У него там хотя бы вайфай есть? — Шульдих уже стащил с себя очки, отложил их в сторону и как раз пытается отжать промокшую насквозь бандану. — Да ну твою мать! — комкает её в руках и запускает прямо в лобовое стекло — Кроуфорд едва успевает отклониться на пару сантиметров влево.

— Будешь мусорить — останешься ночевать в машине, — Кроуфорд смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и едва заметно усмехается: встрепанный и разозленный Шульдих выглядит завораживающе. На ментальном уровне это похоже на легкий шторм, вспышку молнии и раскатистый гром — Кроуфорд впитывает эмоции Шульдиха, как губка, благо фонит в замкнутом пространстве так, что никаких усилий прилагать не приходится.

— Вы там закончили миловаться? Меня зовут в данж, так что я отключаюсь, — из телефона, зажатого между бедром Шульдиха и спинкой сиденья, раздается громкий стук.

— А почему Наги не ночует в машине? Он, между прочим, должен быть постоянно на связи и не отвлекаться на всякую ерунду. А еще школа, — Шульдих, наконец, достает телефон и отключается.

— Он сдает экзамены экстерном.

Дорога виляет резко в сторону, и они оказываются прямо перед воротами, за которыми виднеется небольшой отель. Шульдих, оживившись, выпрямляется на сидении и, изогнувшись, лезет вперед, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, как недовольно морщится Кроуфорд. Иногда такое его поведение раздражает, хотя зачем врать самому себе — это раздражает всегда, но даже у лучших из людей — Кроуфорд, конечно же, имеет в виду себя — имеются недостатки, что уж взять с таких, как Шульдих.

На пороге отеля их уже поджидает миловидная женщина лет тридцати — у неё ясные голубые глаза и светло-русые волосы, а ирландский акцент приятно ложится на слух. Шульдих стоит чуть позади, обнимая Кроуфорда за талию — он всегда рад разыграть новую легенду, и кажется, для каждой истории у него приготовлен свой собственный сценарий. Его дыхание приятно согревает кожу — дождь все продолжает идти, и они торопливо заходят внутрь, пока одежда окончательно не промокла.

— Я уже подготовила ваш номер, он находится на втором этаже, — Хелен, так зовут хозяйку отеля, доброжелательно улыбается и зовет их проследовать за собой. — Завтрак у нас уже закончился, но если вы проголодались, я могу попросить Терри подогреть вам что-нибудь. Также у нас внизу всегда висит актуальное расписание экскурсий, а вечером Терри будет готовить барбекю.

— Завтрак — это замечательно! — наконец-то умудряется вклиниться в её речь Шульдих и, забежав чуть вперед, берет Хелен за руку. — Вы знаете, в этих самолетах кормят просто ужасно, с содроганием вспоминаю эти пенопластовые боксы.

Шульдих, конечно, врет. В самолете он умял свою порцию, а затем, состроив умильную рожицу, еще и порцию Кроуфорда. Он мог есть все, что угодно, лишь бы это можно было прожевать.

— А вот и ваш номер. Пойду тогда попрошу Терри, чтобы он принес вам то, что осталось от завтрака, — Хелен вкладывает ключи в руку Шульдиха и игриво подмигивает — замужняя женщина, а тоже не может устоять перед его обаянием. Хотя кто знает — возможно, это просто материнский инстинкт.

— Ну наконец-то! — Шульдих вваливается в номер и, неаккуратно скинув ботинки, идет прямиком в душ, раздеваясь на ходу. Кроуфорд тяжело вздыхает, ставит его и свои ботинки параллельно друг другу, и идет следом, подбирая френч, рубашку, брюки. Он мог бы заставить Шульдиха самого убрать за собой, но он сам немного устал, и спорить сейчас гораздо менее продуктивно, нежели уступить.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — доносится до него голос сквозь шум воды, и Кроуфорд пару минут раздумывает — он хочет, конечно, хочет. Хочет согреться под душем, хочет зажать Шульдиху рот, хочет снять напряжение, накопившееся за эти сутки, но чемодан смотрит на него с укоризной. — Тут просто офигенная кабина, хватит места и на троих! — чемодан безнадежно проигрывает Шульдиху.

***

Они обедают в небольшом ресторанчике в центре города, и Шульдих жмурится, словно от солнца, хотя мир сейчас — средоточие серого. Серое небо, серые улицы, серые люди. Кроуфорда подташнивает от однотонности окружающего мира, поэтому он почти не сводит глаз с Шульдиха, который лениво уплетает мороженое, слизывает влажные капли с ложки, тащится от собственного великолепия и горит ярче любого огня. Кроуфорд горит не так ярко — он едва тлеет, погружаясь в воспоминания, цепляясь за музыку, тяжелый рок, который слышен из наушников Шульдиха — он отгораживается басами от мыслей окружающего мира. Музыка так же помогает Кроуфорду удержаться в настоящем, пока будущее крутит его мозг, впивается острыми иглами в черепную коробку и тащит к себе — если приглядеться, минутная стрелка на часах Шульдиха забегает вперед, пытаясь обогнать саму себя. Кроуфорд пристально следит за ее движением и едва успевает схватиться за самый конец стрелки, как из него резко выбивает дыхание, будто кто-то с размаху ударил под дых.

Пока Шульдих рассеивает внимание окружающих и не дает им отвлечь работающего оракула, Кроуфорд рассекает серую массу, ножом входит в течение времени и рвет натянутые нити грядущего. Тяжелое приземление — асфальт уходит из-под ног, и он едва успевает схватиться за столик, за которым все еще сидит Шульдих. Впереди — в паре метров, не больше, диким нечеловеческим криком заходиться какая-то женщина, и на губах Шульдиха непривычно медленно расплывается шальная улыбка.

— Помогите! — кричит женщина. Она визжит, как молочный поросенок, и почти так же сучит ногами, пока Кроуфорд продолжает идти вперед. Из переулка, в который сломанной куклой затащило женщину, на Кроуфорда смотрит кошачий желтый глаз. Огромный, сияющий, он вдруг оборачивается луной и мгновенно взлетает в небо, оставляя за собой сияющий луч. Луна пьяно хохочет в лицо, ощерив щербатый рот. Кроуфорду становится не по себе, нити будущего ускользают из пальцев, путаются под ногами, оплетают липкой паутиной, и луна падает вниз, разбиваясь бокалом шампанского о твердую землю. Шипучие брызги летят во все стороны, попадают на ботинок и взрываются искрящимся фейерверком. Кроуфорд брезгливо встряхивает ногой.

— Почему ты здесь? Кто ты? — раздается шепот у него за спиной, и лезвие упирается в бок — шаг влево, шаг вправо, и стилет пропорет печень. Кроуфорд слишком дорожит своей печенью, чтобы позволить этому случиться. Его дыхание замедляется, он позволяет паутине времени опутать его сильнее, пока он размышляет над выходом из ситуации. Крайне нестандартной ситуации, надо сказать — в будущем всего лишь его проекция, проекцию нельзя убить, даже увидеть нельзя или почувствовать, однако стоящий прямо за ним берсеркер не только чует, но и удерживает Кроуфорда в этом будущем, не давая ни сдвинуться с места, ни вернуться в родное и любимое тело. Рефлексы помогают, помогает привычка все контролировать. Брэду Кроуфорду помогает сама земля — она вдруг вздрагивает у них под ногами, и слишком натянутые нити лопаются. Он переносит тяжесть тела на левую ногу и резко отводит локоть назад, подставляя его между острием и собственным телом, разворачивается быстрее, чем от него ждет берсеркер, и бьет, не размахиваясь, выбивает дух из жилистого тела. Берсеркер сгибается пополам, но, не чувствует боли — это отражается в его безумном глазу, — он двигается наперекор физике, выворачивает руку под неестественным углом и засаживает стилет в грудь Кроуфорда. Стилет входит напрямую в сердце по самую рукоять, и где-то в прошлом Шульдих вдруг вскакивает со стула и рвет наушники из ушей, чувствуя, как сознание Кроуфорда исчезает из эфира. Шульдих кричит и хватается за лацканы пиджака, а берсеркер, быстро и нервно облизывая губы, скрывается в переулке, насквозь пропитанный фантомной кровью.

Кроуфорд не умеет выворачивать собственные кости из суставов, он прекрасно чувствует боль, зато предвидение — бешеное, ослепляющее будущее — помогает ему сделать шаг назад и влево, так что лезвие распарывает пиджак, со скрипом проходит по ребрам и застревает в кожаных ремнях кобуры. И только сейчас берсеркер вдруг теряется, по-птичьи поводит головой и пытается отступить, но никак не догадается выпустить из руки нож, поэтому Кроуфорд успевает схватить его за шею, успевает толкнуть от себя — спиной в стену, он прижимает безумца собственным телом и не дает сдвинуться с места. Кроуфорд убеждает себя, что нож под мышкой ему совсем не мешает.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — хрипло произносит он, пытаясь отдышаться. Кровь серой дымкой впитывается в будущее, делая мир вокруг реальнее, и Кроуфорд чувствует, как к его ноге прижимается что-то мягкое, но не решается разорвать зрительный контакт. Берсеркер слушает его. Не слышит, возможно, не понимает, но слушает, пульс на его шее частит под крепко сжатой рукой, он не чувствует, что кислород почти не поступает в легкие — ему плевать на собственное тело, на труп, остывающий под их ногами, он напрочь заворожен голосом.

— Ты спустился с небес? Ты услышал меня? — сиплое бормотание мало напоминает человеческую речь, но Кроуфорд не сомневается ни секунды, его мозг не успевает обработать информацию, потому что слишком много крови ушло в никуда, в серое ничто.

— Я пришел за тобой, — успевает сказать Кроуфорд, когда в его мозг врываются тяжелые ритмы, и живая мертвая девочка призывает его вернуться в настоящее.

— Роб Зомби. Еще никогда меня не подводил, — нагло ухмыляется Шульдих, но даже еще не до конца придя в себя, Кроуфорд видит, что тот испуган. — М-да, выглядишь ты сейчас так, что можно подумать, песню для тебя и писали.

Шульдих забирает свои наушники и отклоняется назад, опираясь на стол, его пальцы мелко дрожат и выбивают стаккато по столешнице.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Кроуфорд. — Всего лишь царапина, — настаивает Кроуфорд и выпрямляется на стуле, запахивая пиджак. Бок неприятно холодит, но кровь уже остановилась, и боль — всего лишь ноющее тиканье часов. У Кроуфорда все в порядке.

— Кофе? — Шульдих душит беспокойство чем-то мягким, зажимает в дальнем уголке сознания и, оторвавшись от стола, садится на собственное место. Он возвращает их в мир живых, и официантка тут же материализуется рядом со столиком, добродушно улыбаясь. Кроуфорд невольно оборачивается на её приветствие и узнает лицо — именно эти губы прижимались к его ноге в тесном переулке. Эти губы кривились от боли, когда берсеркер засаживал в неё стилет.

— Черный, с одним кусочком сахара, — поморщившись от легкой вспышки боли, Кроуфорд пододвигается ближе к столу. — И клубничное мороженое моему другу.

Шульдих, наконец, окончательно расслабляется — его плечи опускаются, дыхание выравнивается, и взгляд вновь становится самодовольным. Иногда Кроуфорд удивляется — как же сильно Шульдиха прет от самого себя.

— Ты нашел его, да?

— Он меня тоже, — губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Опасность — вот чего не хватало этому маленькому городишке. Опасность, встряска, доза адреналина в самое сердце. Слухи расползаются быстро, так что пара убийств всколыхнет жителей ото сна.

— Впервые слышу, чтобы оракула могли подловить в будущем, — Шульдих покачивается на стуле и мечтательно смотрит в небо. — Должно быть, этот берсеркер какое-то чудо господне.

— В его связи с богом я точно не сомневаюсь. И я хочу, чтобы он работал с нами, — Кроуфорд качает головой. — Кстати, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не растрепал информацию о его способности находить меня.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Брэд, я буду нем, как исповедник!

У Шульдиха порой совершенно идиотское чувство юмора, но Кроуфорд ценит его совсем не за это.

***

— Наги, проверь, пожалуйста, когда полнолуние? — Кроуфорд сидит, окутанный сигаретным дымом. Он связывается с Наги, пока Шульдих заканчивает обрабатывать рану. Его движения скорее интимны, и мягкая губка скользит по коже, словно лаская. Он глушит боль в сознании Кроуфорда, забивает эфир музыкой.

— Завтра, — спустя меньше, чем минуту, отвечает Наги. — Как раз в Рождество, — его голос вздрагивает, и он вдруг сдавленно хихикает — Кроуфорду даже в первый момент кажется, что он ослышался. — Да это же Гринч — похититель Рождества. Может, он не такой уж злой? Может, его просто обидели ктовичи?

Шульдих замирает, прислонившись локтем к бедру Кроуфорда, а потом откидывает голову назад и хохочет в голос.

— Кажется, я создал монстра, — он давится смехом и обнимает Кроуфорда за талию. — Спаси меня, Брэд, я слышал, ученики всегда, добившись могущества, уничтожают своих учителей.

— Не бойся, тебе ничего не грозит, ведь это я его учитель, — Кроуфорд кладет руку на макушку Шульдиха и проводит по волосам. Его успокаивает горячее дыхание, и он почти забывает о том, что Наги все еще на линии.

— Мама, папа, не ссорьтесь, я уже давно знаю, что приемный. А теперь, если у вас больше нет никаких вопросов, я хотел бы продолжить налаживание социальных контактов.

— Стой, — Кроуфорд ненадолго отвлекается от пряно-томного Шульдиха и перехватывает телефон другой рукой. — Узнай, пожалуйста, только как можно тише и незаметнее — были ли случаи, когда оракула цепляли в будущем.

— Цепляли? — из голоса Наги пропадает легкость, Кроуфорд буквально видит, как он выпрямляется в своем кресле и стискивает руками клавиатуру.

— Видели, ловили, ощущали — что угодно, — Кроуфорд теряет нить разговора и тянет воздух сквозь зубы — Шульдих, заскучав от разговора, стягивает с его бедер полотенце на пол и горячо обхватывает член губами. — Наги, я отключаюсь. Позвони, если что-то выяснишь.

Из трубки еще доносится голос Наги, но Кроуфорд жмет на отбой и аккуратно кладет телефон на стол, рядом с очками. Он бы швырнул его в сторону, но врожденная любовь к порядку просто не позволяет. А еще он помнит, что на задании ни в коем случае нельзя терять контроль, поэтому, когда член упирается головкой в небо Шульдиха, Кроуфорд лишь крепче сжимает ручки кресла и разводит ноги в стороны так сильно, что связки ноют от напряжения. Боль немного отрезвляет, и он тянет Шульдиха за волосы, тянет до тех пор, пока его губы не оказываются на грани, а потом толкает обратно. Жар разливается по телу и пульсирует в ране, пульсирует в члене, пульсирует в горле Шульдиха и вихрем закручивается в сознании, расцепляя настоящее и будущее. У Шульдиха удивительная способность привязывать Кроуфорда к настоящему, и он ею беззастенчиво пользуется, обжигая своим языком и сжимая губы, когда Кроуфорд входит слишком глубоко. Бедра Кроуфорда дрожат, он дрожит всем телом и почти стонет в голос, по боку на живот стекает что-то горячее, и он смутно думает, что это кровь, что рана открылась, и это очень плохо, так как они до сих пор не поймали берсеркера, но думать совершенно невозможно, когда Шульдих скользит губами по члену, мыслями в разуме. Он делится собственным распирающим возбуждением, переступает ноющими коленями по твердому полу и смотрит снизу вверх, не выпуская член изо рта. Пряно — думает Шульдих. Жарко — думает Кроуфорд.

Больно — думают они вместе, когда Шульдих, раскинув ноги, принимает его в себя. Кроуфорд все же теряет контроль и двигается, повинуясь инстинктам, повинуясь чувствам, забыв о контроле напрочь, потому что Шульдих отдается совершенно беззастенчиво, упирается пятками в пол и вскидывает бедра, требуя еще, требуя больше. Он забывает о своей прическе, потерявшись в мыслях. Сейчас — распластанный, жадный, он наконец-то похож на себя настоящего, с налипшей на лоб челкой, с полуприкрытыми глазами, лихорадочно горящими щеками и приоткрытым ртом он кажется слишком открытым и уязвимым, и это заводит Кроуфорда еще сильнее. Он хватает Шульдиха за бедра, складывает его почти пополам и входит с какой-то звериной одержимостью — он ни за что бы не поручился, что эта одержимость его собственная, в его теле слишком много чувств — и боль, и похоть, и горячая лихорадочная страсть, которая путает все карты. Не выдержав, он опирается на локоть и входит последний раз, он тащит Шульдиха за собой, когда реальность, взбрыкнув, уплывает в серую пустоту.

***

Кроуфорд приходит в себя от звонка телефона. Еще не открыв глаза, он понимает, что лежит в кровати, а грудь туго перетянута бинтами.

— Да, Наги, ты что-то узнал? — Шульдих отвечает на телефон и садится на край кровати, чувствуя, что Кроуфорд пришел в себя.

— С ним все в порядке? — в голосе Наги слышится тревога, поэтому Шульдих нехотя, но отвечает.

— Да, все хорошо. Просто небольшая царапина, я уже позаботился об этом. Лучше расскажи, что ты там нашел, — пальцы у Шульдиха совершенно ледяные, и по руке Кроуфорда бегут мурашки. Ласковое ментальное прикосновение легким перышком скользит по краю сознания, когда Шульдих сканирует его. Они привыкли доверять друг другу, поэтому щиты обоих опущены и чувства перетекают из разума в разум. Именно так Кроуфорд узнает, что проспал всю ночь и половину дня, а Шульдих уже извелся ждать, но так и не решился разбудить его.

— Ясно, — слышно, как Наги выдыхает, сразу расслабляясь, и в тоже время собирается с мыслями. — В общем, я взломал пару баз, но единственное, что смог выяснить — лет пятьдесят назад проводили такие эксперименты: воздействуя электричеством на мозг подопытных. Цель была одна — выяснить, как работает провидение, так что пытали и обычных людей, и оракулов. Большая часть данных стерта, поэтому никакой конкретики, одни слухи и догадки, которые плодились просто в неимоверных количествах, поэтому я не поручусь за достоверность. Как мне кажется, в Эсцет просто столкнулись с подобным, но в итоге, когда ничего не получилось, старейшины решили, что оракулы ценнее гипотетической связи, так что все эксперименты свернули.

— Хорошо, что тебя тогда еще даже в планах не было, правда, Кроуфорд? — Шульдих сидит с низко опущенной головой, глаз его не видно из-за распущенных волос, поэтому Кроуфорд только сильнее сжимает его руку и улыбается.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что сейчас в Эсцет еще ничего так? Может, как-нибудь съездим в отпуск в Альпы?

— Я вам съезжу, — доносится глухой голос Наги из трубки.

— Мне кажется, мы отвлеклись от дела, — Кроуфорд садится в кровати, придерживая одеяло, и пытается потянуться. Бинты сдавливают грудную клетку, а рана болезненно ноет, напоминая, что берсеркер еще на свободе, а в Эсцет ждут отчета об успешном завершении операции. — Наги, скинь все, что нашел, на мою личную почту. Я позже изучу все данные, может, видения помогут понять, что именно произошло.

Наги отключается без прощания. Он вообще не любит прощаться, считая это плохой приметой.

Шульдих приносит снизу кофе и горячие тосты с апельсиновым джемом. У Шульдиха прекрасный вкус, и он пытается стащить джем, смазав его с хлеба, но Кроуфорд бьет его по рукам и отставляет поднос подальше.

— Не наглей, — он погружается в видение и считает шаги до переулка, потому что уверен — берсеркер будет ждать его там. Ему кажется, что он до сих пор чувствует в себе безумие, сдобренное кровавой жаждой праздника. — Ты знаешь, я, конечно, не телепат, но мне кажется, что у него какие-то претензии к Рождеству. Так что у нас и правда будет свой Гринч.

— Ты не упоминал, что он зеленый, — хихикает Шульдих.

 

До часа “Х” остается пять минут, и Шульдих с Кроуфордом вновь сидят за столиком ресторана. Они видят, как вчерашняя официантка прощается с коллегами, Шульдих, ненавязчиво зацепившись за её сознание, видит её глазами — темный переулок, снежинки в лицо, за захлопнувшейся дверью продолжает желать счастливого Рождества Синатра, и на душе так легко и спокойно, праздник звенит в воздухе наконец-то спустившимся на город морозцем. Кроуфорду нравится наблюдать, как работает Шульдих — он словно тонет в самом себе, и в глазах отражается весь мир. У Шульдиха необыкновенной красоты глаза, но он и сам об этом прекрасно знает, поэтому Кроуфорд встает из-за столика и идет вперед, отсчитывает шаги - стук каблуков по каменной мостовой, как метроном, - слушает свое собственное дыхание. Ему не надо быть телепатом, он помнит все, что случится, и прекрасно знает, что ошибки быть не может — не потому что он настолько уверен в своем даре, а потому что знает, что бывает с командами, которые не оправдывают доверия.

На лице Шульдиха расплывается улыбка, и впереди, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, начинает визжать женщина, выводя этим звуком Кроуфорда из транса. Он вздрагивает и видит перед собой белое пальто, занесенный стилет и ярко-желтый глаз, так похожий на щербатую луну.

— Ты пришел за мной, — улыбается берсеркер и роняет стилет на землю. Девушка, проявив чудеса благоразумия, тут же срывается с места и бежит вперед, не разбирая дороги — Кроуфорд видит, как через пару шагов она подворачивает ногу и летит на землю, но тут же вскакивает и, не чувствуя боли, вновь бежит вперед.

— Я пришел за тобой, — соглашается Кроуфорд, а за спиной берсеркера из ниоткуда возникает Шульдих и вонзает шприц со снотворным ему в шею.

***

Кроуфорд стоит перед прутьями клетки и чувствует рядом плечо Шульдиха. Напротив них берсеркер в смирительной рубашке.

— Я буду звать его Фарфарелло, — улыбается Шульдих, наблюдая за тем, как тот бьется о стену. — Он прилетел на твой огонь, и посмотри, что с ним стало. Лучше бы мы увезли его в дикие леса Амазонки и оставили там наедине со своим безумием.

— Ты уже дал ему имя. Думаешь, я поверю, что ты мог бы его отпустить? Ты уже даже приобрел для него поводок, — Кроуфорд вспоминает, как в машине по дороге в аэропорт Шульдих сидел на заднем сиденье и нежно держал голову Фарфарелло в своих руках, проникая в разум, путая нити рассудка так, чтобы никто не догадался, что тот смог прорваться сквозь завесу будущего. Бред, фантазии, больное воображение — все это так свойственно берсеркерам, так какая разница, что творится у них в голове.

— И что же? После реабилитации он будет жить с нами? И кто же будет его выгуливать? А убирать, если вдруг придется? — в голосе Шульдиха слышится нежность, и Кроуфорд слегка ревнует.

— Я верю, что ты найдешь с ним общий язык.

— Фарфарелло, — вдруг вполне отчетливо произносит Фарфарелло собственное имя и оскаливает рот в безумной улыбке. — Фарфарелло, — перекатывает он его по слогам и смотрит на Шульдиха, хищно облизываясь.

За ними закрываются двери, и на счете Кроуфорда появляется пятизначная прибавка. У него нет причин жаловаться, ведь четыре человека — укомплектованная команда. Команда, готовая двигаться к намеченной цели.


End file.
